Dovahkiin and Dragonslayers
by WantedHuntsman
Summary: What happens when destiny doesn't go the way it's planned? What happens when the final battle between the Dovahkiin and Alduin doesn't go the way it was foretold? What happens when the Dovahkiin is transported to a land of powerful magic and overly destructive people? Well I guess you'll just have to read this to find out! Btw, I'm open to criticism and intelligent reviews.
1. Chapter 1

"We meet again, World-Eater," I declare.

"You're foolish to battle me in Soverngarde, the afterlife of warriors. Your souls will be mine to consume," Alduin, The World-Eater says as he flaps his blade-like wings. "Yol Toor Shul!"

The stream of flames slams into my magic shield as I cast a protection spell on my allies. "Go!"

"Victory or Soverngarde!" My three allies scream as they charge through the flames.

"Joor Zuh Frul!" Gormlaith shouts.

Alduin releases a cry as he drops out of the sky and crashes onto the ground. Alduin forces his way up and swings his wings at my allies. Hakon One-Eye and Felldir the Old roll underneath the wings and onto the sides of him. Gormlaith Golden-Hilt blocks the wing and I shoot a bolt of magic on Alduin's eye. No effect.

"Yol Toor Shul," Alduin shouts as he raises his head, aims down, and spins. He knocks my allies over in a storm of scales and flames. He jumps into the air and tries to take off.

Not so fast!

"Joor Zuh Frul!" I shout. The shout leeches onto his soul again and he falls out of the air. "You're not getting away that easily!"

The ground quakes as Alduin crashes some distance away. He quickly turns and charges towards us, taking spells and arrows head-on. "Gaan Lah Haas! Fus Ro Dah!"

"Brace!" Gorlaith Golden-Hilt yells as she covers herself with her shield, Hakon One-Eye stabs his war ax into the ground, and Felldir the Old does the same with his greatsword. The blue and purple shouts ram into the nords. Feldir the Old's robes nearly rip and tear, Gormlaith Golden-Hilt's stray pieces of cloth tear off her back, and Hakon One-Eye's shoulder guard is blown away. Thank the Divines that they are able to resume their charge, albeit at a much slower pace.

I fire more, doing my best to avoid my allies. Ice spikes shatter onto his mouth, rapid-fire lightning bolts bounce off, and fire weaves around Alduin. Alduin slashes at my allies with his talons and grinds against their magic shields with his scales. He crashes into one of them and sends them flying with his tail. Alduin pounces onto Gormlaith and pounds her into the ground.

"Wuld Nah Kest!" The shout slingshots my body right into Alduin. My arm explodes with pain, but I feel something underneath give way. I conjure forth a swirling storm of magic, aiming for his face. Spiraling colors of blue and orange erupt from my hands. The storm grows wilder, brighter as I focus on mutilating the dragon. I couldn't even see in front of me, but a talon dives through my storm. I duck as his wing arm goes over my head. "Fus Ro Dah!" I shout from below Alduin's arm, throwing him upwards.

Alduin takes off the ground, using my shout as the kicker. He takes off into a soul leeching mist that grows closer with each passing second.

"Gormlaith?" I desperately ask. I rush over to her. I knew the limits of my protection spells all too well, but maybe she might be alive. If there is even the slightest bit of life left in her, I could bring her back! However, all that remained was a broken shield and a body underneath it.

Another casualty… Another name to the dragons' cruelty. "Rest well, battle-sister."

"Gormlaith!" Hakon yells as he rushes to his ally on the ground. For the briefest of moments, there was silence, but a roar slams our ears with reality.

"Feldir, Hakan, I need you two to return to the mead hall. I must give everything I have, but I will harm everything in my path. Please, return home!"

"This is our fight as well, Tatehwa. We can't leave Alduin to chance, we must slaughter him before he devours the world," Hakan pleads.

"Krii Lun Aus! Fo Krah Diin! Yol Toor Shul!" Alduin shouts a torrent of death, ice, and fire.

I summon a barrier. "Do not argue with me, Hakan and Feldir. I know the stakes as well as you both do." I summon a portal. "Now go!" The torrent rams into my barrier and knocks me to my feet. "Go!" The last bit of resistance fades from Hakan's and Feldir's eyes and acceptance washes in.

"Do not forget the sacrifices that have been made to get you this far," Feldir says as he and his comrade pass into the portal. A part of me trembles.

"Fo Krah Diin!" Alduin shouts a blizzard as he races towards me.

"Yol Tor Shul!" I shout a storm of fire back.

The shouts collide and cancel each other out. Gathering magic in my hand and releasing, I faze my robes away and summon my Dragonbone armor and Bloodskaal Blade. The runes running down the red greatsword shimmers and glows as it thirsts for battle.

"Mid Vur Shaan!" I shout. My weapon glows as I swing the blade a dozen times as Alduin approaches. A dozen red arcs cut into the scales. The smell of dragon blood invades my senses. "Ooh, what's that smell... The sweet blood, ooh, it sings to me! It's enough to make a woman sick," I sing.

"Mul Qah Diiv!" An explosion of color overtakes my form as my blood boils with the power of a dragon. A grin grows from cheek to cheek. This would be so much fun, wouldn't it? The excitement, the emotions... The slaughter! An uncontrollable laugh takes control of me as I charge forth.

My eyes open up to the tranquil sky and my back on the ground. I try to get myself onto my two feet, but a flame erupts from every part of me. I grunt and scoff as I try to cast a spell but a mere spark erupts from my hand. It flickers again as I force more and more magic through. I scream as the dimness comes to life. Its calming light explodes with a warm grasp, and with a sickening crunch, various bones snap back into place as muscles tear and reform.

Despite the healing, I crawl my way out of what would've been my deathbed struggling to breathe, struggling to live. I force myself to stand, and to gaze forward.

Alduin lies before me. His scales are in ruin, his hide is torn, his wings in tatters and one of his eyes missing. A mere shadow of his former self.

His eyes meet mine. His gaze accepting of my power. Respect, I think it is. Alduin's raspy voice calls to me, "Once in divine light, I devoured death and breathed life. I stood as destiny for the lost. Now… I realize that I have failed."

"Of course… Alduin. Did you think I would merely bide my time? I've absorbed countless of your people. I've conquered and achieved power… from those who would wish to claim this world. Deadric Princes and Divines be damned! You failed the moment you enslaved mortals instead of doing your divine duty."

"A pawn you still are, for destiny, has guided you here before me, and I before you."

Still, on about destiny, he goes, even to the end. I conjure a blade and aim it at Alduin. "I have accepted my destiny, and you shall submit to yours." Neither of us makes a move. Is it a sense of acceptance that I see in his eyes? "What is your game?"

He laughs, or at least he attempts to. "It was destiny that either you preserve this world," he pauses, "or that I begin the next. However, I offer a mutually beneficial resolution." His words grow to hold the weight of the world. "A Dragon Break."

"A shattering of time? Defying the very fabric of existence? How does this help the both of us?"

"Do you wish for the Deadric Princes to manipulate the mortal plane forever as their influence expands? Do you wish for peace among the disjointed and misguided mortals fighting amongst themselves for a feeble purpose? I can restore this world to its former glory and you can live on."

"I already have restored peace to this country, and I shall do so to the test of the known world. To preserve that I must destroy beings like you."

"My purpose is to begin the next world and end this one's suffering. Move out of the way and I guarantee that you will live on… as a Divine-like being in the next world. You live for the greater good, do you not?"

The rage within vanishes just as quickly as it comes. My boots break the silence between us as I walk over to Alduin, beaten and weak, with my sword pointing at his remaining eye.

"I...I accept, but only on two conditions." A dragon never goes back on their word. To go back on their word is to accept that they are pathetic and undeserving of the power given to them.

"Name them, dovah."

"You shall wait until every living person, untouched by Deadric influence, has passed, and you shall not intervene in the mortal plane until the first condition is met. Give the mortals of this realm hope, aspirations, and suffering before tearing it all away from them for the better. Do we have a deal?"

"Very well, dovah." Alduin cracks open his jaws, "Filok Lein Wundun!" An ocean of colors flood from Alduin's soul and into mine like a flowing river. Alduin nearly collapses on the ground and he limps away; biding his time until the conditions are met.

Purple flames envelop my flesh as the shout rips a hole in the fabric of the universe. Yet I feel nothing... Maniacally, I scream to the universe, "I am free," and embrace the darkness.

AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you have any thoughts or suggestions, then leave a review and/or pm me. Don't mind me, I will sometimes re-uploading chapters for mini fixes or major rewrites. 


	2. Chapter 2

There are blue skies, clouds, and, most importantly, warm weather. No creatures hunting me, no random roaming dragons, and no ignorant bandits trying to kill me on sight. By the great mountains, I could get used to this peace. The war, the Dragon Uprising, the burden of a hero upon my shoulders no longer existed. It was… nice, I daresay.

I take a seat. The magic here feels stronger, denser than most things I've encountered in the past. Skyrim was teeming with it from here and there, but here. Here it was different. Maybe I could be too?

My thoughts drift away, leaving me with the dark reality: Tamriel is no more and that I am the last piece of it. But, it was for the greater good, or at least that's what I tell myself.

Thunder comes rolling down the road. "What could that be?" I force myself to get up and march to the middle of the road. I huff out my chest and focus on the road ahead. A new challenger would be a warm welcome after all.

A black box on wheels comes barreling down the road as recklessly as a babe. It looks like a carriage, but it isn't drawn by horses. A small smile appears on my face.

"Move!" The carriage comes to a forceful halt. Dirt and dust clouds hang in the air before being blown away. "Hey! Are you stupid or something?!"

"My sincerest apologies, but do you know where we are?" My tone of voice drastically contrasts my appearance. The fact he stopped for an armed woman covered in her own blood said much more than enough.

"Why does this happen to me?" He sighs and gives in. "You're in the country of Fiore. What business do you have here? " He asks suspiciously of this fully armored yet seemingly gentlewomanly stranger if I do say so myself.

My exhaustion betrays me as it seeps into my words, "Thank you, and honestly, I'm just trying to find a place for the night." With a flick of my wrist, five gold coins appear in my hand. I hold it in front of his face. "I can make it worth your while if you take me to the nearest town."

His face lights up at the sight of the coins, and maybe something else. He groans nevertheless, "I don't normally do this, but... climb on." Everything about him portrays interest and happiness at this new predicament, but also of something more undetectable, primal even.

"The power of septims," I muttered to myself as I faze away my Dragonbone gear in favor of a set of royal clothes from my land. A multicolored flash emits from the new appearance for a split second. Goodbye Dragon Slammer and hello my beautiful Equilibrium.

"Let us go on this magical carriage of yours." I limp onto the strange carriage and take a seat next to the rider. A crate with windows, seating inside, seating in the front of it, and four wheels. This is new. She turns her head to the rider as she lays back in her leather seat. The rider attaches a black arm-piece from the carriage and it starts moving again.

The carriage subtly shakes as it begins along the road. I clutch the closest thing in the carriage. First Impressions weren't important, right?

The rider snorts as if I am the strange one.

If this is considered common for the average traveler, then there must be greater, more powerful technological and magical marvels. Technomagical? Magitech?

The trees tremble as we pass and the ground quakes after each bump. The rider begins curiously, "You must be quite powerful to have survived this long without using common technology like this. Are you a mage?"

Seems like magic is common here too. "Yes, I am a mage from a distant land," I say.

"Are you from a guild from wherever you're from or are you a solo mage?" the rider probes.

"I've been a solo mage for quite a while. Less risk that way."

"Since you're a solo mage and looking for a place to stay, why don't you join my guild." A dumb grin appears as he stares into my eyes. "We'll give you a place to stay, some people to fight, and some jobs.

"I guess we'll see what happens." A couple of minutes go by without an issue and everything seems fine. The constant trees and chirping of birds grow tiresome though.

Curious, I take a good look at the recruiter. He has a slim yet very muscular body, messy and blonde hair, a loose yet tight half vest leaving his muscles on display, baggy black pants, and a white triangular shape on his shoulder. A marking of some sort on a young man no less than 19 years of age.

The non-existent weight of an anvil falls. "You reek of dragon blood, dragonslayer," the rider says.

By Shor's bones, his nose is as sharp as his hair, like me. It seems that this world has dragons of its own. Perhaps he is Dragonborn, like me. The craving for domination and recognition screams to life within us. The air grows thick. "If you wish to keep your head between your shoulders, I suggest you submit."

"A mere mortal," the deceptively sweet part of me whispers from the back of my mind. "He is puny, weak like the rest. Take his strength like the rest. Kill him like the rest."

We hastily jump off the carriage. Our eyes latch onto each other for the first move. The sense of a battle, the potential doom, and the unknown! Oh, how it sings. This new world and its potential are enough to make a woman sick. The adventure begins now! An eerie smile stretches across my face. A sudden wave of pain flares through my body, bringing me back to reality. But wait, what good would a corpse do? That would be a waste of a new toy, no, a potential friend.

"Drem," I whisper. An unnatural wave of calm overtakes me.

"My guild always has room for more Dragonslayers. You just need to prove how strong you are." He taunts. "Cmon lady, show my master how powerful you are and maybe we can be friends after this." His hand turns white as cloth as he shifts into a battle stance.

The trees around us shatter as one incredibly elderly yet muscular person appears. An aura of pure darkness surrounds the man as he walks towards us. He has the same triangular white symbol on his body. "So this was where that huge power source came from." His cold, dark eyes staring at me. "Woman… you must be it. I can sense it." He turns his piercing eyes to the rider. "Prove to her your strength." The elderly man summons a chair to sit some distance away.

These people are more powerful than I thought. "I will fight, but on one condition. This battle shall not be to the death." He flinches for some reason. I cast a spell and a solid aura clings to me. "My name is Tatehwa, slayer of beasts, men, and dragons! Who are you?

He laughs crazily, "I like your style. I am Sting! The Sting of Sabertooth, the strongest guild in Fiore, and I am one of the strongest Dragon Slayers around!" With those words, the dirt and rock beneath him shatter as he rockets forwards with a white fist.

Sting's punch nearly hits my head as I slide underneath it and counter with my own. I then strike him twice in the face and blow him away with an explosion of fire and ice.

"White Dragon's Roar!" A white hurricane of magic explodes from Sting's mouth. The force of it throws me off balance and Sting charges onto my flank. A heavy punch slams into my side before he grabs me by my head and slams his knee into my nose, launching me upwards.

The world spins as I fall and tumble across the dirt some distance away from him.

"Is that all~ you got? I hate to admit it, but I'm disapp-"

This shall be more fun than I thought.

I put myself back on my feet. "Wuld!" I appear in front of his face and drill two fiery fists into his gut. The flames become crackling electricity and I force an electrical surge throughout his body. I switch to frost and continue the assault.

He stands his ground. "Whi-"

I smack a frost fist across his mouth before I grab, spin, and throw him by the arms. My throat and muscles roar in pain but I unleash a stream of fire "Yol!"

In the torrent of flames, a glowing white figure blitzes out. He yells, "White Dragon's Holy Breath!" A hurricane of holy energy bolts towards me, destroying everything along its path.

"Feim!" The attack goes straight through my now spectral form. The holy attack destroys the remnants of the surrounding area, leaving behind a barren battlefield. Sting charges towards me again only to pass right through. Sting spins around in confusion. I turn to meet him as my physical form returns. A powerfully cold punch knocks his head to the side long enough for another heavy hit to the gut. He folds into the punch and I slam him into the ground. I throw my hands above Sting and slam down with a rectangular block of ice.

However, in yet another flash, Sting's aura shines even brighter than before. Sting somehow grabs my hands and redirects them with newfound strength. He shatters the ice conjoining my hands and tosses my arms to my side. He retracts his arms onto his chest as he dashes into my face. It's his turn now.

I block a fist coming from my right but one hits me on the left. I move to block a jab to my face but he aims for my lower torso instead. He continues to land hits all over my body despite my attempts to block, dodge, and redirect. My muscles are starting to lock up, my fists are starting to bleed, and my breaths became quicker and shorter.

He was hitting all the awkward angles where it would be the most effective at tiring me out. Clever bastard knows what he is doing. A punch to the chin, a kick to the legs, and a feint here and there. Time to end this before we kill each other.

For the most part of his assault, I'm on the defensive. Sting punches left, right, then left. Now a right kick left jab and a right slugger. He goes for left, right, left again. He is open after he does the left punch though. He goes for it again but I duck and launch him with an uppercut.

"Fus!" The shout launches him further into the air and I fire off lightning bolts, ice storms, and fireballs. A shockwave throws any debris further away from me, creating a clearing of sorts from all the dirt we've disturbed.

"Holy White Dragon's Roar!" A thick white beam bursts forth from Sting's mouth. It envelopes the incoming projectiles, consuming even my vision with the layer of white.

I shout, "Wuld Nah!" and the holy whirlwind slams onto the ground, disrupting and reforming the layout of the battlefield where I once was. I conjure an orange rectangle in my hands. I aim it towards Sting and pull an invisible string.

Sting's descent becomes much more like a falling hunk of rock. I tiredly wave at him as he comes closer and crashes into the dirt next to me. I pounce and use all my strength to hold him down. "This has been fun," I say with a playful yet tired tone, "but it's over." I cast a spell on him, but he adorably resists. His curses descend into mumbles until he, furiously yet drowsily, collapses.

Peace comes at last. The pain had finally settled in and my opponent lay defeated.

That is until a dark aura appears. The old man! Spells at the ready, hands quivering, and body exhausted, I face him.

He stands tall and proud. His piercing eyes stare directly into mine. He raises his hands from his sides, I pool what meager sum of magic I had left into my spells, and his hands slap together.

A clap. It was a clap! A slow clapping noise resounds across the field. Oh, thank the Divines, no more fighting for today. I use the rest of my magic to slightly heal myself. It didn't stop the feeling of soreness across the entire body though.

"You have proven your strength to be beyond my disciple. You will be a worthy challenge, but I wish to fight you at your fullest." His eyes harden in contemplation. "You have my permission to join Sabertooth. We are in need of the strong. And in return, we can provide you with money, warm beds, food, water, and strength."

"An interesting offer, of that I'm certain, but how can I trust the words coming out of your mouth? I've seen your types before, and they are doomed to fall and turn their backs on others." No reaction from him.

"I'm concerned with results, not the silly ideas behind them. You decide for yourself, but know that this world could use you."

This world could use me? As a slave, or as a judicator?

"...Very well. Take me to your guild hall so I may receive the mark of Sabertooth. However, crossing me or attempting to enslave me will result in your slow and immensely painful death as I carve you separate from your heart."

The elder paces his way to me. His bulky form towers over me as he gets closer and closer until we are face to face, or as close as it can be regarding the height difference. He simply nods his head before traveling over to his disciple. He somewhat sadly gazes at Sting's sleeping form for a fraction of a moment. He slings Sting over his shoulders. "Follow me," he pauses, "and welcome to Sabertooth, the strongest guild in Fiore."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry this took me forever, I've been extremely busy with school life and friends. You know, life can be a time killer. Btw, I changed the way Sabertooth is and a few people are a little bit ooc. I hope you can spot the differences and not be mad. Wow, it's been like a year since my last update. I've got more content on the way though!

The horseless carriage twists and turns as it travels down the road. The darkness of the night. The elder is sitting seemingly comfortably in the front, and his intimidating aura is gone. After hours of taking in the sights, I adopt a gentle smile, a genuine smile. It's a chance for a start, maybe a necessary one if I'm being honest with herself. Skyrim and High Rock left their scars on me, but they're not here anymore.

"Hugh!" Saber groans as the carriage stumbles. He fumbles around on the carriage's seats. He's been doing this for hours! At least this wasn't his fault. Saber groans and fumbles again for the hundredth time, making the carriage rock again.

I lean towards Sting. "I don't think a cure potion could fix what you have." I roll my eyes and head over to the window. "I guess what goes around, comes around." The dark dunes of sand and rock come into eyesight despite it being night. They stretch as far as my eyes could see. It appears as the same thing over and over, a great thing that I love yet despise. Do something enough and it gets boring, but then again, there are always greater horizons to reach that come with doing something over and over. Skyrim taught me that.

Reality creeps back as the cold does too. I cast another heat spell to stave off the creeping cold of the night.

Sting shifts around again. A quiet whisper escapes his mouth. I slide close to Sting and place a hand on his head while I shut my eyes.

"Lector," Sting whispers. Even in the darkness of night and the cast of moonlight, the look of genuine sorrow stains his face. Sting claws the seats as if he is trying to grasp something.

I could only stare. Stare at the nightmare I caused for this young man. Maybe he never had the chance to face his fears until now, or maybe this was something greater?

I move my hand down to Sting's forehead. It's wet and cold. Images of his thoughts flash through my mind. An orange khajiit-looking creature leaving him, a dark friend delving into the shadows, a salamander with searing flames, and a guildhall that no longer feels like home.

Why?

Despite this, there is something lurking in the dark here. A powerful presence at the back of everything coursing through me. It's enlightening yet heavy presence now lurks in the back of my mind as well.

I can see it now. A white dragon in an open field of grass, staring me right in the face as if we are equals. It takes a step closer. Then another. Then the steps kick up into a slow walk, and the walk turns into a run! The booming footsteps of the dragon echo and drive me mad as they get closer and closer, louder and louder. My instincts beg for me to get out of the way, to run.

But I refuse. In the field of grass, I stand my ground, take a deep breath, and gently close my eyes. A deafening roar pierces my ears, shaking my soul, but it is nothing more than a mere shake. It isn't a threat. The noise of the carriage drowns out the roar until it's no more than a memory.

"What are you doing?" Sting asks.

My eyes open to stare into Sting's eyes. His eyes take the shape of a dragon's for a moment before returning to normal.

"I was just helping you with your motion sickness," I state with a smug look.

The carriage stops and a voice calls from the front of the carriage, "We're here." The carriage shakes and groans as he lifts himself off.

"Now, would you be so kind as to give me a tour of your guild?" I ask.

"Sure," Sting responds.

We both get out of the carriage. The first thing to greet me is a large flight of stone stairs. I bring my gaze up and a massive structure lays before me. Breathtaking is the only word suitable for this.

Sabertooth's headquarters itself appears to be a massive complex of several structures joined together, with some of them even sitting on top of the others. The building's appearance imposes power while being similar to a pyramid with a seemingly infinite number of facades, windows, pillars, and pointed towers protruding upwards from its upper half. A massive stone-carved sabercat lies on the tip of the tower. The structure looks like it could collapse at any second yet it looks like it's been there for a long time, maybe even centuries. An architectural wonder this place truly is! The magical density here is so rich! It almost feels like the magical College of Winterhold yet much more destructive.

"Truly spectacular~," I say, clearly astonished.

We walk up the stairs, and into the guildhall. The elder cracks open the door to the sounds of civilization. Distinct smells of food and spices grace my nose, the sound of laughter and playful yells fill my ears, and the air feels so refreshing and light. I take my first step into the guildhall and the moment I do so, the guild members freeze and look.

This is a first. "Hello everyone. My name is Tatehwa Horondo. I can be a powerful ally or a deadly foe, so don't get in my way," I warn, "but together, Sabertooth shall remain the strongest guild in Fiore!" The crowd goes wild at the last part and merrily resumes what they're doing.

"Jura, give this woman our mark," the elder calls out. He proceeds to walk past the crowd and up some stairs into the depths of the building. Sting brushes past me and proceeds to walk over to a table with a person dressed in all black, a short orange khajiit looking thing, and a… toad?

"As you wish, Guild Master Jiemma," a man responds from behind the bar on the right side of the hall. He pulls a stamper from under the counter as I approach. He has short dark blue hair, soft brown eyes, and a heavy scar underneath his right eye. He has a strict yet loose posture, some toned muscles, and the Sabertooth mark on his left forearm.

I take a seat. "What happens now?"

Jura happily responds, "You, Ms. Rich and Beautiful, can tell me where you want this little badge of honor, and then you're an official guild member. It's painless, quick, and durable enough to last a lifetime. So, where do you want it?"

Where do I want it? Hand? No. Forehead? No. Heart? No. Then, the perfect idea comes to mind. "Can I get a small mark underneath my throat but slightly above the center of my collar bone?" Its location is set between the heart, the mind, and her vocal cords being a perfect position.

"Sure, but you may want to change into something that'll give me more open access to that area. It'll be easier that way." Jura says with a wink.

I faze away my Equilibrium set in favor of a set of somewhat common yet fashionable clothes. "Let's begin."

The cold steel presses upon my lower neck. Every part of me wants to pull away, but I stay. A tingling sensation takes its place and Jura places the stamper beneath the counter.

"You are now, officially, a member of the guild. As a member of our guild, you can accept quests from the quest board. Quests are ranked from rank D to rank S and vary in difficulty. Many of these quests will be extremely dangerous and will often require you to travel far. You will receive pay, recognition, and a warm welcome to your new home as you complete and return from your quests." Jura releases a sigh as he finishes his mantra.

He goes to grab a drink from the shelf behind him and pours two shots. He passes one glass to me and raises his in a toast, "Welcome to Sabertooth." I raise my own. We clink our glasses together before we drink and part ways.

A familiar voice interrupts my thoughts.

"I don't understand! How could I, a third-generation Dragonslayer, lose!" Sting growls. "I swear, she was toying with me, but next time I'll use everything I got." Sting slams his hand on the table, nearly spilling the drinks on the table.

A dark figure calmly speaks, "Sting, let's do a quest, and get your mind off things." He turns to the small orange cat. "Wouldn't you agree, Lector?"

"Yeah, Rogue," Lector turns to Sting, "even though you lost, I'm sure you learned a lot from that battle and you'll do better next time."

"Frosch thinks the same," the other small cat in a suit says.

Sting replies, "Thanks, guys." He smiles and says, "Now let's do a quest!" They get up and arrive at the quest board. I follow and take an empty seat nearby. "Let's go for the most dangerous one! Wait for a second, there have been incoming reports of a dragon wreaking havoc near Magnolia. This is just perfect for us!" Sting grabs the piece of paper. He turns right to me. "Wouldn't you agree, Tatehwa?"

I nearly choke on my drink.

"You want me? Out of all people, you want to recruit me into your party?" I ask while pointing back and forth between myself and their group.

String shrugs. "Why not you? You bested me in battle and we could use another helping hand. You're a dragonslayer, aren't you? We hunt dragons."

They have something up their sleeves. To trust me so quickly is foolish, but it's a start nonetheless. A start that includes slaying a dragon as well. "A sound point you make, Sting." I glance at his companions and stand up from my chair. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Tatehwa Horondo of High Rock. I look forward to our cooperation," I say with a small bow.

The figure in the dark robes takes a step forward. "I am Rogue, Shadow Dragonslayer of Sabertooth."

"I'm Lector! Happy to have you," the small orange cat says as he jumps into the air.

"Her name is Frosch," the other small cat in a suit says.

"Tatehwa, if you're going to join our party, then we need to know what you can do. Firstly, how does your magic work?" Rogue asks.

"I primarily use the schools of restoration, destruction, and alteration."

"I meant what element is your magic."

Elements? Are mages here bound by an element? "I use... arcane magic," the last part sounded more like a question than I hoped but it does its job.

"Alright, let's get a move on. I don't want someone else taking our bounty." Sting says before anyone could question further. He charges through our little circle and towards the door.

We make a stop by Jura to get some food. Turns out he is a good cook, I might have to visit him later for cooking lessons. Afterward, we make our way to an open area with more of those magic carriage contraptions. Apparently this contraption drains the user of magic and converts to a physical form that uses its own kinetic energy to turn the wheels. Clever. We all hop on the carriage and we're off on our merry way.

I lost track of time as nightfall approached faster than I thought it would. The mountainous and dangerous roads become a lot more calm and serene the further down we go. Everything becomes a lot quieter, a lot more subtle. A lot like home, I guess. The two cats had fallen asleep quickly in the presence of a stranger, but then again they had two strong dragonslayers watching over them. Speaking of which, Sting mentioned something about exchanging shifts a while ago.

A cold breeze flows into the room as Rogue enters through one of the cabin doors.

"I was wondering when you would come. Steering for so long must be a bore, I don't know how you do it and not fall over." I made sure to keep my voice down so I didn't wake the cats.

"It's a burden, I admit, but I will go through anything for my friends." He has dark circles under his eyes.

I summon a glass bottle in the palm of my hand. "Would you like a drink of mead? It's a real shot of energy."

The moonlight begins to fade on our side of the cabin.

"Sting may trust you, but I don't." A cold voice whispers in my ear. The shadows inside the cabin grow larger and darker. They grow along the confined walls and furniture of the cabin like moss. However, they stop before they cross over to my side. "Keep your distance and I'll keep mine."' The shadows recede and pool into the seat across from me to take the form of Rogue. Neat trick, clinging and literally becoming one with the shadows. He'd be a master assassin if he trained right.

"You know~, if I wanted to kill you, I would've tried by now," I reply with a smirk. "You've nothing, and I mean nothing, to worry about."

He turns his head slightly in contemplation. "The moment you step out of line, I will not hesitate to take you down."

"Good, I wouldn't have it any other way." Our eyes lock onto each other, waiting for something, anything. I slowly lean back into my seat, bottle of mead in hand. If anything, this should be fun. "You and Sting act like brothers. You both are as determined as a giant and your eyes are as fierce as a charging orc. Yet, you hold yourself alone. Why?"

"You're not going to stop prodding, are you?" He says with a single laugh.

"I certainly will not."

"Then I might as well indulge you." He leans forward on the edge of his seat. "Tell me, how did you kill your dragon?"

My... dragon? "What do you mean?"

"Sting and I were raised by dragons. When we grew strong enough, we killed them and took their power for ourselves. We made a name for ourselves, adopted Frosch and Lector, and joined Sabertooth. Now, what about you?"

Dragons were parents of human children. This is a new world alright. "Let me tell you a story…"

Forget those Whiterun fools! Waiting until the morning to recover the bodies. I'll take that dragon down on my own!

I burst out of Whiterun's mighty gates and bolt down the stone pathway to the stables. "Fury, to me!" My horse charges out and I climb on its back. "Hyah!" My horse cried in pain as some bits of my armor pierced into its back, but it complied and dirt kicked up as he ran across the pathway. Sorry Fury, but I shall not let your pain go to waste!

It took about thirty minutes to get sight of the watchtower. The flames were bright in the darkness of the night and the stone tower stood tall. The stench of blood and ashes violated my nostrils. I hopped off of Fury and sent her away from this… mess. The bodies amounted in the dozens and they were all charred to a crisp. Some were still stuck in their poses of agony. Some of them looked like they were at peace as if they were one with the flame. None of them stood a chance.

"Hey, you there! Yes, you! Come in here before it comes back!" A deep nordic voice yelled.

Comes back? As if answering my question, a roar pierces through the night sky and a thick wave of wind nearly blows me off my feet. It lands at the base of the tower and roars fire from its jaws. The stone looked like tempered metal.

I drew an arrow and shot at the wing. The arrow bounced off the scales and the dragon turned its face towards me. Its scaly face is full of anger and power. Its eyes were lit up by the flames surrounding its mighty form. It gazed deep into my own as if it were mocking me.

It took a step towards me and I fired another arrow. It took more thundering steps as I fired more arrows. My legs were stuck in place as my hands trembled and raced from my back to my bow. The tips rattled against the wood. I fired many times and missed, and the whole time the dragon just stood in front of me, mocking me! I take my hand to draw another arrow from my quiver, but I only grasp air. My quiver is empty. My quiver has never run empty before, but it has. Right here, right now.

"Damn it!" I threw the bow at the dragon. It reared its head back in pain when the jagged metal struck its naked eye. Something wet splattered on me.

"Yo-" the dragon roars.

I dived out of the torrent of flames and sprinted towards the tower. The heat of the near-molten stone slithered through my armor and to my feet. A wave of heat blew over my head as I sprinted towards the door held open by a Whiterun guard urging me in.

"Coward!" A voice roared at me as I entered the tower and pushed the stone door closed with all my might.

"Are you alright, lass?" The guard asks.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I yell, nearly collapsing. The innards of the tower were normal, safe even.

"That dragon has been blowing at this tower for a while, even going up top and blowing down the stairway. A-are there any others with you? Reinforcements, perhaps?"

Guess not then. It was only a matter of time before the tower collapsed, and the guards would only show to an empty battleground. We were alone. "There is no one coming. The fools up at Whiterun decided to wait until morning where the sun would shine over the burnt corpses of your allies. They're too busy reinforcing their buildings and their walls with stone to worry about the threat here." The guard slumped down into a chair.

"At least the messenger made it back home," he whispered. "I had hoped that fellow troops would follow, but I guess not. However, I prayed to the divines to do something, anything, or at least convince that dragon to leave. I guess they sent you on my behalf. By the way, my name is Yormund."

He tried to smile, how could he not? The situation was bleak enough already, but at least he tried to lighten the mood. A small smile rose to my face before it immediately fell. I reached my arm over his shoulder.

"We will make it out of here and kill that cursed dragon. I damaged its eye!" The soldier's eyes went wide.

"Is that your blood?" He asked and pointed to a spot on my leather armor. "If it can bleed, then…"

A deep roar came through the door and the tower violently shook!

"We need to move, now! If we can take out its eyes, then we can damage the body while it is blind. You use your bow, I'll find a method."

I draw my sword in one hand and equip magic in the other as I rush through the door. The dragon stands at the base of the tower, eagerly awaiting a challenge. It watches me with one eye as I run towards it. "Yol!" It shouts.

I hope this works.

A ward surged in front of me and the flames were seemingly absorbed by it. I pushed through the flames as if swimming upstream. My arm grew numb as the sound of destruction surrounded me. The force was starting to push me back, but an arrow flew through and a scream stopped the flames.

My ward shattered but I took my sword to its mouth and sliced a part of its cheek open. I rolled underneath a talon as it swung and I slightly cut the underside of the wing. The small, almost surgical cuts turned into gashes and wounds as the dragon blindly flailed around. The droplets turned into sweet rivers as we danced across the battlefield. Arrows, screams, thrusts, slashes, gashes, oh it was beautiful!

And then the dragon spoke, "You mortals may have blinded me, but you shall never defeat me. I am a dovah!" It thrashed and screamed as my sword slowly flayed the scales from its flesh while arrows slowly caused rips and distortions in its wings. My sword devolved to a toothpick instead of the noble weapon of lethality it once was, magical wards shattered as flames streamed across the battlefield, and my leather armor was in tatters as glancing blows and debris stripped it away.

I didn't mind. I didn't mind it at all nor the heat. I didn't mind the cuts on my own body as fractions of the scales violently flew around. All that mattered was taking down this challenge. Glory, bloodshed, and power awaited me. This legendary beast from the past came to face the might of today.

A thump noise came from my side. Then another and another. It was a sign. "Over here you reptilian dog!" I guided it over to the still molten side of the tower. All it would take is a simple push.

The dragon roared and followed suit. "I thought you were a child of Akatosh, all I see is a worthless corpse!" I immediately bolted as it reared its body back before it charged forth and slammed into stone. The crackling of stone was unmistakable as it all came crumbling down.

I sprinted out of the danger zone. Dust scattered, dirt parted, and flames died. A familiar imperial bow came into view along with the hand behind it. Yormund lay still. He was at peace it seemed despite his body being half-burned, half-buried. Tis a shame, a true one, but at least he died the death of a warrior. "May you be in Soverngarde and tell tales of this day."

Then the dragon's face came into view. The rest of it's ruined body was buried beneath stone. I limped over to it, every sensation not felt in battle started to kick in. "Heh, know that on this day, mere mortals bested a child of Akatosh. A dovah from legend, nonetheless."

"You are right." Its voice froze me. Gone was the rage. There was only acceptance in it's voice. "You are no mere mortal. You are dovahkiin. Did you not feel surges of power as you stole my essence? Did you not crave power as the rest of us do?" I stood in silence. "Tell me your name, dovahkiin." Its voice broke.

"...Tatehwa. Tatehwa Horondo," I muttered.

"Tatehwa Horondo, shout your newfound power to the heavens and dominate as we do." The dragon's skin melts off the bone and something flows into me from it. The colors drowned my vision as the stream pooled inside of me, threatening to spill out.

Power. This is the power of the dragons.

Oddly, it gave me a sense of calm and reassurance that everything was going to be alright. And then, as if instinct was screaming at me, I shouted to the high heavens.

"FUS!"

"And that's my story," I finished. Rogue simply sat there, intrigued by the looks of it. I don't think he expected something so detailed, so… raw. What better way to know someone's true colors besides showing their positives and negatives. "Interpret that story as you will, but I'm going to sleep. All this reminiscing has got me tired." An empty bottle of mead clattered to the floor as I let the darkness carry me to the morning.


End file.
